eartheternalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nuilvian
Welcome to my Talk Page! Please add new messages at the end (above "Place new messages ABOVE this line") started by a level three heading ( Title ). I'll get back to you as soon as possible! (I'll worry about the formatting myself. ^^) Talk Page Anglor Dren and Sidebar *could you move the Anglor_Dren_(Quest) page to overwrite Anglor_Dren, since no other quest article has a "(Quest)" at the end. and the main links, especially quest -> corsica,earthrise,10-20 etc. along with the armor types at 41-50 need to be redone. --Byzel 12:07, October 26, 2009 (UTC) **Anglor Dren (Quest) is named so because Anglor Dren is also a mob in-game. However, it would make more sense to have Anglor Dren link directly to the quest, and "Anglor Dren (NPC)," etc. I'll move the quest article as you requested. What would you like done with the main links? I'll be happy to help. ^^; 13:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) *good point, we have to think of something with the npc.... you already cleaned the main links up nicely, just replace quests->10-20 with anglorum :) another thing would be either a link for the npc, or area with info on the many npc, points of interest, instances etc. ** That I can do. However, the reason for 10-20, etc. was anticipation of expansion. Currently we have only 11 areas, so it would be possible to add a separate line in the sidebar for each. However, look at Races. From the top of the screen using a resolution of 1280x800, the submenu of races goes beyond the bottom of the screen. I don't like it, but there isn't really any way to divide the races. If Sparkplay adds as much of the world as they've hinted, I fear it may be even longer than the race list. However, a better way to fix this would be: ::*Quests ::**Western Europe ::***Anglorum ::***Midlands ::***Etc. ::**Asia ::***Blah ::***Bleh ::Another advantage to that method is that I can add it later. :) Will change the sidebar to list Anglorum/Midlands/etc. for now. 15:27, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :*Done. On a side note, looking at the world map... Arthur and Camelot existed around the 5th or 6th century, if at all, while the Eiffel Tower was built in the late 19th. :\ 15:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) "Earthrise Quest" *We could delete the whole earthrist quest category in favor for the earthrise questS :) since its redundant, or just redirect. Did you find arthur in the game? maybe its a coincidence the beast named their new city camelot. the eiffel tower is a relict of the age of man that existed before ^^. --Byzel 16:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) **The Category:Earthrise Quest was a typo a long time ago. Unfortunately, you cannot simply move a category. To do so you must either manually change every link to that category or use a bot. I have a bot which will eventually work, but I can't flag it as a bot to allow it. When I "adopted" this wiki, I was made a sysop (admin) but not a bureaucrat, so I cannot give/revoke rights. The only bureaucrat on this wiki has been inactive for around 1.5 years. I wrote Wikia earlier today. Category:Earthrise Quests does exist and is preferred, but I've been putting off changing things until it I can just poke a semi-bot and make it do everything for me. :D ::Also, King Arthur is in fact in-game, but he is a Hart. If you go inside the instance-looking thing in the castle of Camelot, he and his court do exist. And honestly, if London was completely destroyed, how the heck did a building as tall as the Eiffel Tower survive? @_@; ::P.S. I'm adding all these subheadings both for organization and so I can link to parts. For example User talk:Nuilvian#Anglor Dren and Sidebar as a reason for move. 16:34, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Quest texts *About the wording for quests - there is the 1st text given by the startnpc, then one or more journal entries and finally a completion text by the startnpc or target npc. We mostly used "summary" and "upon completion", the idea now was to use: Description, Journal Text, Completion - or do you have better words for it? also, do you think your bot can change the text automatically, or do we need to edit every page manually? --Byzel 22:56, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :*I could probably work out a way to make the bot do it, but it may be easier to do it by hand since no two pages are alike. When I added quests, I just used "Summary" to refer to to the journal text. Others used summary to refer to the questgiver's speech. So on. What do you mean by "Description?" *Description is basically the startnpc speech, it "describes" the background and basic objectives. That's why I went with "Description" for now, unless someone has a better word for it. --Byzel 05:49, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::*As I said to you (Byzel) or you said to me or whatever, It will cause alot of confusion by using "Summary". I think that we should keep on writing in the Summary/Journal Text even though objectives is nearly the same, if that even is a question.-- 14:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :*Why don't we use Journal Text and "Dialogue" or something like that -- then subdivide that into the initial Description, (possibly any other text that occurs in-between with other NPCs,) and the Completion text? Sorry it took so long to respond. :\ 18:22, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :*I got nothing against that really.-- 14:55, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Template Armor & Weapons *I don't mean any disrespect, I do like where you're going with the Template:Armor, but there've been some problems with your latest edits and I'm unsure of how to fix them, because I don't want to ruin what you've done and I'm not as comfortable with HTML or wikiscript conditionals as you seem to be. The changes to the value section have corrupted every page that used either template, and I loathe the thought of going back and changing each one manually. Also, the sellvalue parameter which links to the Template:M as you have it set up, I believe, does not seem to work as intended when mixed with the Rich Text Template editor, which I'm sure that many of the users (myself included, most times) will be using. Also, the embedded tables you have added into the Armor template seem somewhat out-of-place and just off. For an example of everything I'm trying to put forth, check out Corsican Tunic and Battlemace. Once I understand how the sellvalue parameter is supposed to work in the Rich Text Editor, I'll be happy to write up a documentation for the Weapon template. Infact, I may even get that started right now. Thanks much for your help! 13:34, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Please see User Talk:Specific. 04:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Josh's Posts Hey, Just noticed your on , any articles that i could work on? --Josh2 00:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Everything needs work. :[ If you want, you can work on some templates, add some quests, some items... nothing fun to work on though. :[ 01:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) I was wondering are we allowed to use and modify some of the other wiki's templates? Because I modified Template:Item by taking a template from runescape wiki (they seem to have a huge number of templates... Is this allowed ? What do you think of the template? --Josh2 16:27, December 22, 2009 (UTC) *As long as it's on another wiki it's fine to use it, and I doubt they'd mind anyway. I think it's great, by the way! It's not my opinion that matters, though -- it's everyone's. ;] It's definitely more than we had and I thank you on behalf of the entire community for your contributions (even if you did start with an existing template, you still had to work on it. ^^;) It may still need some work -- check out what Specific did with Template:Armor and Template:Weapon and see what you like from that and if there's anything you should add to yours. Still, thanks! :D : : 09:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) About the updates , I have a format that i follow for updates , this is the same format that is used in Runescape wiki , this format makes things alot easier to add news and easy to navigate through. I have a proposal to make, i will make a category for all the updates that are put on the main page of this wiki.. and as well as that there will be the full text version under the page 2009 , if you dont understand i will show you and you can revert if you dont like it / do not think it is a more efficient way .. Merry Christmas !!! --Josh2 03:06, December 25, 2009 (UTC) *The w:c:runescape:Category:Updates is very well organized. I like w:c:ffxiclopedia:Category:Version_Updates style better for naming, though certainly not for the organization. The organization you are using is fine as far as putting pages under 2009 -- it might make more sense if you said 2009 Updates, but that's just a minor detail that we can always change later. The one thing I don't get on this wiki, though, is why an individual page is being made for each day? Can't we just put the date in the title of the page, if at all? 06:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) The reason I have the page 2009 is this : http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/2009 (although that can be changed like you said :) ) and as for each page having its own page : http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/23_January << This is because as the game ages people can see what happened on each day in a different year. --Josh2 03:57, December 26, 2009 (UTC) *Everything so far is fine! However, I think it would make more sense to name the updates (MM-DD-YY) Update Name, for several reasons: *#The Updates' names may repeat over longer periods of time (e.g. "Winter Dawning Festival" may be an event next year, too.) *#The name of an update may also be the name of a quest, mob, etc. *#They will all sort together because of the parentheses. *#In the category page, the updates will be listed chronologically instead of alphabetically.Though they won't sort by years unless we use a format such as (2009-07-13) or (2009 July 03). : 20:12, December 26, 2009 (UTC) *I've put the news table thingy in for November and December updates, and categorized all pages into Category:2009 News. I didn't get a chance to do the dates or anything though. 21:45, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Nuilvian! Haven't seen you in awhile, how is everything? I have been checking the wiki periodically (although not updating as I have been quite busy) and I have noticed that user 114.76.50.193 has been doing some vandalism on numerous pages. I have warned them about this and will leave it up to you to decide what you would like to do with them. At this time I would also like to ask if it would be possible to allow me to delete pages, or change the name of pages. This would be incredibly helpful and would allow me to correct my own mistakes. I know it is not right to ask for this but seeing as there are not many admins on as there was in November and December I think it would be beneficial. Hope everything is good with you. Take care. Josh2 00:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates So yeah, what the hell is the thing with this site http://theeartheternalwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page -- 15:52, January 3, 2010 (UTC) No idea, I'll check it out. Thanks for pointing it out. :) 21:24, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Notes, etc. User Wiki *User:Nuilvian/Sig *User:Nuilvian/SigX